


For The Family Album

by Heather_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Baby Harry, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hospitals, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Newborn Children, Pre-Hogwarts, Quidditch, St Mungo's Hospital, broomstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Grey/pseuds/Heather_Grey
Summary: It's not everyday that Harry Potter is one day old.





	For The Family Album

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick story for fanfiction.net's Golden Snitch Forum! Comment, leave kudos, and enjoy!

“Why is he so small?” James questioned, standing next to his new son’s little cradle in the St. Mungo’ room. James heard a laugh from his wife’s medical bed, causing him to glance over at her.

 

Lily’s hair was currently a mess and all over her face, her hospital gown was wrinkled, and her voice horse from just waking up. But James thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. After all, what’s more sexy than a woman that had just given birth to his son.

 

“He’s supposed to be.” Lily answered, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and stretching her arms above her head.

 

“But he’s barely the size of my forearm, and he sort of looks likes an alien.” James retorted, still not sure everything was okay with little Harry.

 

This comment caused Lily to laugh more, and for James to chuckle a little too. "You're son is perfectly normal James, all babies look weird after just one day in the world.”

 

“I never said he looked weird,” James began while picking Harry up, “I think he actually looks quite handsome.” Lily shot him a look of annoyance. “What?! He’s already quite the ladies man. I mean, did you see how those Mediwitches were fawning over him earlier. He’s got them wrapped around his little finger.”

 

James could tell Lily was trying to look annoyed at his comment, and her eye roll was pretty convincing. But he knew that she was compressing a smile.

 

James turned his attention to the bundle in his arms, watching the little boy open his eyes before closing them again to fall asleep. James smiled at the action, grabbing Harry’s little fist in his hand.

 

“Hello little one.” James whispered to the bundle, not caring that the baby was asleep. “It’s your Dad here. I just want to tell you I love you, again, and that I will always will.”

 

James glanced up to see his wife looking at the pair with love in her eyes, and James walked to the side of her bed.

 

“Harry, look!” James said a little louder, gesturing to the boy’s mother. “It's your Mommy!” Harry stayed asleep while James crouched down next to Lily.

 

Lily beamed, grabbing the little boy’s fist. “Hi sweetie! It’s Mommy here.”

 

Harry stirred, and both Lily and James went quiet. Neither one wanting to wake the baby.

 

Of course that was the moment that two very loud men came through the door. “Hello everyone! It's the Godfather here!” Sirius yelled, followed up by a simple “Hello.” from Remus.

 

Lily gave the men a death glare, bringing a finger to her lips to signal for them to be quiet. “Sorry.” Sirius whispered, a guilty look crossing his face. James laughed at his reaction, handing the baby off to his wife before going over to hug the men.

 

“Where’s Peter?” James asked after proper greetings have been made.

 

“You know how he’s been lately,” Remus began, “busy and distant.”

 

James frowned, concerned for his friend. “He hasn't even been to see Harry yet. I mean, I get it if you can't be at the hospital for hours while the baby was being born like you two, but Harry has been in this world for at least a day. Peter should have at least stopped by for a couple minutes by now.”

 

“That is odd.” Remus said with a frown, everyone standing in silence for a minute.

 

Thankfully silence was never Sirius’ strong suit, and soon enough he was butting in with a stupid comment. “The most important thing is that Remus and I are here. We sat with you when the tike was born, for a long time I might add, and now we are here to see him again. So forget about Peter, you have us.” Sirius put his arm around James as the new Dad laughed. The mood in the room definitely becoming happier.

 

“And… do you know what is mostest important?” Sirius asked excitedly, a goofy smile on his face.

 

“That sentence does not have correct grammar Sirius.” Lily interjected from her bed.

 

“I don't care.” Sirius said to Lily before turning his attention back to James. “Do you?” He asked again.

 

James shook his head, a confused look appearing on his face. “GIFTS!” Sirius yelled, whipping out two semi-neatly wrapped presents.

 

Harry started fussing from the loud noise, and James sent Sirius a glare as Lily quieted the newborn down. But at this point Sirius could care less. “This one,” Sirius began as he gestured to the neater wrapped one, “is Remus’.”

 

He paused for a minute to make sure everyone was listening. “And this one,” he began again while gesturing to the sloppier one, “is mine. But, we both pitched in money for each.”

 

Lily and James both laughed at Sirius’ explanation. “Thank you, you didn't have to.” Lily said sweetly as she accepted the gifts from their hands.

 

“It’s nothing.” Remus said with a small blush on his face, obviously embarrassed from all of the attention.

 

“Open mine first!” Sirius practically yelled, jumping up and down from excitement.

 

“Okay.” Lily said as she looked at the gift. James quickly taking Harry so Lily could properly open the package.

 

“Wow.” A very unamused Lily said sarcastically while she revealed what was inside, a toy broom. James burst out laughing at the sight, it was such a typical Sirius gift.

 

“I thought the boy would need to learn how to fly sooner or later, and I wanted to be the one who gave him his first broom.”

 

“You know he won't be able to use it until he at least is two years old, right Sirius?” Lily questioned angrily.

 

“That kid is a spawn of one of the best Quidditch players Hogwarts has ever seen, I’m sure he could get on it now and be better than me!” Sirius retaliated.

 

“That’s not the poi-” Lily began before she was interrupted by her husband.

 

“It's wonderful Pads, thank you.” James said before handing the baby off to Lily and pulling Sirius into another hug.

 

“For your sake Remus,” Lily began, “I hope your gift is better the Sirius’.”

 

Remus chuckled and replied, “I surely hope so.”

 

Lily smiled and began pealing back the paper to the second gift. “Oh Remus!” Lily gasped.

 

“What is it honey?” James asked, concerned, as he went over to Lily’s bed and looked over her shoulder.

 

“A family album, so we can put pictures of us in it.” Lily said softly, tearing up at the sight of the red, bound book. “It's wonderful.” Lily said gratefully to Remus as he blushed.

 

“My gift didn't get that reaction.” Sirius grumbled in the corner.

 

“I hope you don't mind,” Remus began as he pulled a small magical camera from his pocket, “but I brought a camera just in case you wanted to start putting photos in the album.”

 

“That sounds amazing Moony.” James replied gratefully as he, Lily, and Harry got in position to take a photo.

 

“Say cheese!” Remus called as the camera flashed. “Wonderful.” He commented after a couple of seconds when he was able to see the end result.

 

“Oh me!” An older Mediwitch said as she walked by the busy room, taking into account the camera in Remus’ hands. “Do you want me to take a photo of everyone?”

 

James looked at Lily’s excited expression before saying, “That would be amazing.”

 

James watched as Remus handed off to his camera to the nurse and went to stand beside Lily, Sirius following suit and standing beside James. Harry still in his Mom’s arms, fast asleep.

 

“Cheer up Sirius.” Lily said right before the photo was taken, remarking on his gloomy expression. Apparently he was still sad over the reaction his gift got. “This picture is for the family album.” Sirius let out a roguish smirk just in time for the picture.

 

James smiled brightly at the camera right before the flash came, so glad to have his full, nonbiological, family standing around him for this very important time in his life. After all, it's not everyday that your son is one day old.

 


End file.
